


The Phantom

by oldrussiancaptainsteve



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Mainly about Havve and Sung, Murder, Phantom Racer, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldrussiancaptainsteve/pseuds/oldrussiancaptainsteve
Summary: Sometimes you get angry at your family, and that anger has to go somewhere.





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER! I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S NOT TERRIBLE! BUT HEY PROVE ME WRONG! ANYWAYS THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING WITH A CONE OR WHATEVER.

Pain.

Cold.

Darkness.

Light.

...Orange Cone?

The Cone was doing something to him. 

He looked down. His chest was a mess of wires spilling out of him.

The Cone noticed he was awake, and seemed happy for some reason. He began babbling on about some plan he had for the future, but Havve Hogan simply ignored him, although he did take note of Cone’s expression. Havve had never seen someone who was made happier by his presence. The normal reaction he usually got was terror or a grim acceptance, because they all understood what the robot was. A killing machine. And now this orange cone jackass was not only repairing him, but also bouncing with joy? He'd kill him later, after the repairs, especially since he was missing his heart at the moment.

The second Havve was fully operational, he lunged at Cone. Cone stepped out of the way faster than Havve had anticipated, and he hit the cold ground. Cone pinned him so he could not make any further attacks, and then began to speak at him.

“Havve Hogan! I felt this deep beating energy from across the cosmos and I knew that whatever was generating it would be perfect for this plan I have! Now then let's-”

Havve grabbed Cone’s arm and threw him into the wall.

“Alright, maybe I went a little to fast. Hello there! I am Doctor Sung, and I'm looking for help on my quest to defeat boredom throughout the universe! Will you help me?”

Havve barely missed his punch.

“Jeez you are one violent robot aren't you? Luckily I have something for you to take that anger out on, if you will give me a second...”

Havve did not give him a second.

After hours of fighting Havve learned that he was not going to defeat Cone. Somehow this idiot was able to dodge all of his attacks, and for an even stupider reason, did not attack back. It didn't matter how hard Havve hit, Cone was just to fast for him.

Havve had never felt emotions, but he was nearing something like frustration. He stormed out of the cave to look for easier targets.

Sung called after him saying that'd he'd still be there when he got back.

Havve soon stumbled upon a tribe of Homo Sapiens hunting buffalo. The leader of tribe attempted to impale the robot with his spear before his windpipe was crushed in Havve’s grip. Finally something he could grab. Finally something he could rip, tear, and crush. In minutes Havve Hogan had reduced the tribe to assorted bones and stains.

He continued this for a day before returning to the cave, certain that he could destroy Cone now.

“Ah, Havve Hogan! Just the robot I wanted to see!”

In the time he had been gone, a drum set had manifested in the cave, along with something else Cone had strapped around him.

“OK before you attempt to attack me again, let me show you something!”

Sung sat behind the drums and began to play, very poorly. Havve was intrigued by the pounding, although the noise could use some work.

“I am great at many things, but the only instrument I truly excel at is my dear Fuck-Thrust here”. Cone gestured to the thing around his neck. “Now, I am absolutely positive that you can play these much better than I can! I know this because these drums are apart of you now!”

Havve’s heart had a different beat since Cone had repaired him.

“If you will attempt this, I believe that you will have found something that even you can enjoy!”

Havve sat behind the drums and grabbed the sticks. Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-bum, Ba-da-bum-bum-ba-bum! Havve loved every impact he made, and soon Sung began to play his “Fuck-Thrust” alongside him. It wasn't a terrible song, but it was lacking some parts.

Havve didn't feel a need to murder Sung any longer.

“Havve. That was spectacular! Unfortunately, I need to leave for a minute to find our other band mates. My calculations say that the wormhole will be opening within the next two minutes, but I will be right back to come grab you and take you to a new time! Be prepared!”

Sung soon entered a strange rip in space and left Havve alone. For the first time, Havve thought about doing things other than brutal murder, and that brought him close to joy.


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY CONTINUES! MAYBE PLOT WILL HAPPEN?

That was over a decade ago (Technically it was hundreds of years ago, time travel was weird) and in that time Havve Hogan had grown fond of Doctor Sung and TWRP, the band they had formed along with Commander Meouch and Lord Phobos. Over that time they had found The Device, visited many worlds, attended musical seminars, lived in Canada, released numerous albums, teamed up with Ninja Sex Party and Planet Booty, toured across North America, and most recently, relocated to Los Angeles. Throughout all of this Havve had not done even a single murder.

But goddamn if he didn't want to sometimes.

While Havve had learned to love the TWRP experience, his comrades were absolutely infuriating at times. Sung was impulsive (signing them up to eat those hot peppers), Meouch was too laid-back (and often encouraged whatever terrible idea Sung had), and Phobos was foolish (he had the gift of speech and choose not to use it; Havve had to sign or use a text to speech app). This was mostly fine, but there were times Havve had to leave so he could seethe without hurting anyone.

“Well, there she is boys, the brand new TWRP headquarters!” Sung exclaimed.

Behind him was a house that looked a little smaller and certainly more dingy than their Toronto home.

“This is the house you got for us? This run-down piece of shit?” Meouch asked.

“Meouch, you're one to talk! When I found you, you were living out of a shoddy funk-dealing ship!” Sung retorted.

“Yeah but at least that could fly!”

 _“I'm sure all it needs is a renovation and some new paint.”_ Phobos signed.

“How... big.” Havve’s app said.

“Uh, I'm not sure what the square footage is but-” Sung said.

“How... many... rooms.”

“Again I'm not sure what the total amount is, I mean where does the kitchen end and living room begin?”

“ _BEDROOMS SUNG_ ” Havve signed.

“Oh. Well, uh, I have some bad news about that...” Sung was shrinking.

“Oh jesus, Sung what did you do this time?” Meouch asked, chuckling as he did.

“We... only have three bedrooms but-” Sung mumbled.

“ _Oh, Sung_ ”

“I better have a room.”

“......”

“OK I now this sounds bad, but there is a spacious office, and since Havve never needed much room-”

“ _ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I STAY IN AN OFFICE?_ ” Havve asked, stepping towards Sung.

“Well... yeah? I thought you'd be fine with it but I'll take the office if you want.” Sung clearly didn't want the office.

Meouch was laughing his ass off. “Aw it'll be fine! He can do all his computer shit in there!”

“Meouch! Shut up!” Sung was panicking.

Havve’s eyes dimmed.

“ _IT'S FINE”_

“Are you sure Havve? I know that you-”

“ _I SAID IT IS FINE_ ” Havve walked through the front door.

And in after him ran in Rufus.

“Well at least someone likes the place...” Sung murmured.

After Sung had given them the house tour, Phobos parked their ship on the house and disguised it, everyone grabbed their boxes, and left to set up their own rooms. Havve didn't own much, and all he had in his office was his drums, charging station, and tools. He never wanted much, although Phobos had given him various knick-knacks over the years that he sometimes kept. Along with those, he had a few scraps of paper and metal thrown in an unpacked box.

“Everybody! Please come to the living room!” Sung announced.

Not wanting to make a scene, Havve walked to the living room. When he arrived, Sung was rolling around on his Swag-tron. Havve fell in line with Meouch and Phobos who were watching Sung.

“Everyone, I know that you are a bit reluctant to accept this place, but with time I know that you will come to love this home. How are you all settling in?” He rolled to Phobos.

“ _I nearly have all my things unpacked, although there is less room than I anticipated.”_

“Oh that's great!” Sung began to say as soon as he saw the word “less”. “Meouch?”

“I've got the master bedroom and my air mattress blown up. I'm living the life!” Meouch yelled extravagantly.

“Excellent Commander! Now Havve what about you?” Sung rolled right up to Havve.

“Finished.” Havve’s phone lied.

“Already?!? Well then, the rest of will need to catch up tomorrow! Now let's take our well deserved rest gang! See you tomorrow!” And with that Sung ran off to his room.

Havve walked slowly back to his office, still upset that it was an office. When he got there, his red gaze noticed something in the middle of the floor. Havve wanted to shout, to yell, to scream, to make any noise at all, but as always could make no noise. So he took out his phone.

Faintly from his bedroom, Sung heard a monotone voice calling his name. And slowly it got louder as it Havve Hogan marched towards his door.

“SUNG.” Havve had turned up his phone's volume.

Sung went to get the door, before he remembered the lifeform laying on him. It wasn't often Sung let Rufus sleep with him, but it had been a long day.

"SUNG.” The voice said again from behind his door.

“Hey, what's up Havve?”

“SUNG.”

“I can't really get up right now, so you could let yourself in-”

“SUNG.”

“Havve, I don't want to wake up Gooby, he's laying on me right now and-”

“CONE.”

Havve hadn't called Sung that in at least a decade.

“Ok, fine I'll come get the door then.”

Sung tried to move Rufus as gently as he could, but the dog woke up and moved on his own.

“Oh, sorry buddy, go back to sleep.” Sung patted his head.

Behind the door was the looming form of Havve Hogan, his red eyes and white body contrasting with the dark hallway. One of his hands was behind his back

“Alright Havve, what is so important that-”

“YOUR... DOG ...... IN THE... OFFICE” the phone said.

“Rufus was in your room? What's so important about that?”

“ _Y-O-U-R D-O-G S-H-I-T I-N T-H-E O-F-F-I-C-E S-U-N-G._ ” Havve signed each letter rapidly.

“Oh bad Gooby! Bad!” Sung scolded. “I'm sorry about that, he knows better than that. Do you want me to clean it up?”

“ _Y-E-S_ _. H-E-R-E.”_ Havve pulled his other hand from behind his back, and dropped a pile of dog shit at Sung’s feet and closed the door.

Havve marched back to his room and sat at his charging station. Even though he was proud of himself for that power move, he was still furious. Sung had not consulted anyone when buying this house, and definitely didn't ask if he wanted to stay in an office. His drums barely fit in the room and took up most of the space. He still had that other box to open up and-

Havve remembered one of the scraps in the box.

He scrounged around and found it.

While searching for The Device, they stopped by a dive bar located on a meteor to find information. While there, Havve saw a flier for something called the Abxqe Races. It was an illegal racing tournament, put on by criminals for criminals. People that no one would miss if they suddenly went missing, at a place where no one would care if there was a horrific death. They were held once a week, and the winner would win a price paid out in gold and jewels. Enough to buy a mansion with. Havve grabbed the flier and kept it for years, in case he ever wanted to “participate”. And now, Havve Hogan was ready to make his debut in the races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the real Gooby would never do such a thing.  
> (i apologize in advance to leedeeloo for not having accurate ASL)


	3. PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF I KEPT ANYONE WAITING!

“Alright guys, c’mon where is it?” Sung said walking to the living room.

“ _Where's what?_ ” Phobos signed.

“My talkbox, where is it?”

“Dude, you lost your talkbox?” Meouch asked, astounded.

“I did not lose it Commander! I know that you hid it somewhere!” Sung yelled.

“Hey, I didn't touch it! Why would I anyways?”

“Cause you're the only one who would! Phobos actually respects me...”

“ _You're welcome?_ ”

“...and this sort of thing wouldn't even cross Havve’s mind! So that leaves you Meouch!”

“Sung, buddy, pal, I promise you that I did not hide your talkbox anywhere.”

“Alright fine! Will you go look for it for me then?”

“I sure will, because that's what friends are for.” Meouch was practically oozing sarcasm at this point. He punctuated his statement by giving Sung a hug.

“Ok, ok, I forgive you Commander. Will you please bring it down once you ‘find’ it?”

“Yes I will, my dearest comrade.” Meouch half bowed, and then sauntered off to Sung’s room.

Sung took a seat next to Phobos.

“Man, I love Meouch, but I swear that he goes to far sometimes.”

“ _He did sound like he didn't have anything to do with it._ ”

“Really? You're taking his side?”

“ _You know that I would take any chance to call Meouch out, but he seemed honest this time_.”

“Yeah, sure, I'm sure he'll be down with it in two seconds.”

A voice yelled from across the house.

“HEY SUNG IT'S NOT IN ANY OF YOUR BOXES!!!”

“WELL I LEFT IT IN ONE OF THEM!!!”

“I JUST LOOKED THROUGH THEM ALL!!!”

“YOU SAID YOU WOULD FIND IT!”

“FINE!!! YOU THINK IT'S ON THE SHIP?”

“I DON'T KNOW MAYBE? GO CHECK!”

“ALRIGHT!”

A hand tapped Sung’s shoulder.

“ _Sung, it's not like you to get so upset. What else is wrong?”_

_“_ Nothing! It's just that my talkbox is missing and-”

“ _Sung, I know that's not it.”_

“Oooh Phobos, you perceptive you. Ok you got me, there's another problem, but I'll take care of it soon enough!

“ _What is it?”_

“Uh, it's just that LA is expensive and this the best I could do and the rent money is going to dry up soon and-”

“ _Wait, we don't we own this place?”_

“...no.”

“ _What about the all the show money?_

“It’s all gone towards the next album. I'm sure I can make it work, but money will be just so ever so slightly tight.”

Another yell.

“HEY SUNG? WE PARKED THE SHIP ON THE HOUSE RIGHT?”

“YEAH? WHY?”

“IT'S UH... NOT HERE.”

“WHAT?!?”

Phobos and Sung both ran to the ship's entrance port, where they both saw Meouch baffled. Next to him was a ladder that led into a hole to the sky.

“huh.” Sung looked dumbfounded.

“So, uh, sorry but I couldn't find your talkbox.”

“Yeah don't worry about it. Hey, Meouch what're you holding?”

“Oh, while I was looking for the ship, I found this flyer thing and-”

“Wait. Meouch let me look at that.” Sung said while snatching the paper from Meouch.

After scanning the flyer, Sung jumped in the air.

“Phobos! Do you see what that says?!”

“... _No?_ ”

“A monetary reward! With this we could buy a whole mansion!”

“ _Yes, but it's far off world and our ship is missing, plus the fact that-”_

“Danny and Brian have a ship! They could drop me off!”

“ _Sung, this a very sudden decision.”_

“I'll be fine Phobos! I'll be back in a few days! Take care of Gooby and tell Dylan the situation!”

And with that Sung ran out the house, his core propelling every step he took.


	4. PART 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY!  
> ALSO THIS HAS SOME VIOLENCE IN IT SO LOOK OUT!

Havve Hogan had recently made some rash decisions.

Once he decided to go participate in the Abxqe Races, he needed to find a way there. That was taken care of easily enough, as he already had access to a mostly functioning spaceship. Once he was prepared for take off, Havve thought an issue he would have, one he had already faced on Earth. He couldn't speak. While some humans might put up with him long enough to figure out what he was saying, he doubted that any alien crime lords would. So Havve used his natural stealth-murder-bot abilities to sneak into Doctor Sung’s room and stole his talkbox. They didn't have a show scheduled for a least a month and he could repair it by then. He didn't care about what Sung would say anyways. So aboard the ship, Havve was able to repurpose the talkbox into a little circle on the side of his head. He hadn't tried to speak yet, he had no reason to, he knew that it would work when it was needed. After he did that, he closed the door to his room and took off.

After hours of trekking through space, Havve had reached it: Nrcpyj, home of the Abxqe Races. Now Havve simply need to meet the boss and force him to let him race.

PERZ-CHAT!

It wasn't that simple. Of course they started firing at him, he was an unknown ship flying towards the center of a crime base. Havve needed to fight back. The ship wasn't much for offense, but it had a hell of a defense. All Havve needed to do was speed up, and turn on the shields. He flew straight towards the building that shooting at him.

KRRRRSSSSH!!!!

A ship had just crashed into the gunning post, destroying the cannons and killing most of the gunners.

Most.

One small, frail, yellow, creature emerged from a pile of rubble. He immediately reached for his pistol, to find that it missing. He scanned the room. It was mostly dark except for a new hole in the ceiling and...

Oh no.

The ship's hatch door was open.

That meant whatever was in the ship was in the room with him.

He had to get out of there.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw them. Two red eyes were staring back at him.

The eyes started approaching. Faster than he expected. He had to run, had to get to out, had to warn someone, had to-

A hand around his neck. He was lifted into the air. He was face to face with... whatever this was. The two red eyes seemed to stare into his soul, and didn't care what they saw.

Then, a searing pain in his chest. A sickening crunch from his neck.

Thump.

Havve walked out the room, knife in hand, looking for any power sources he could smash.

Huhren was starting to be a little worried. First there was a crash in the gunner area. Then the lights went out. And then one by one people stopped answering there comm links. But whatever. They had to stay here and guard the boss’ room. Nothing they could do about that. And even if something came to them, they were the strongest one here! They were a purple hulking beast with four arms that could smash boulders! Plus, they had a flashlight pointed at the entrance! Nothing was getting in without them seeing it!

CRNK.

CRNK.

CRNK.

CRSHHH.

Something just punched a hole in the wall. Huhren moved their flashlight at the hole.

Tmp Tmp Tmp.

Something was running at them. They turned to see the glint of a knife and two red eyes.

Shlk.

Shlk.

Shlk.

Shlk.

Thump.

Huhren lied on the ground, dead and bleeding.

Ogoh the Vortgon was scared shitless. Nothing like this had ever happened! Any intruders were immediately shot down, or were dispatched by the guards. No one had ever made it this far, and none of his guards were responding. Some of them mentioned a terrible white figure with red eyes before being cut off. At least Huhren was still there to...

Thump.

Oh no. Huhren was dead. His last guard, his strongest guard was dead. What now? His room was already locked down and-

CRRRRRRREAAAAAANG.

His doors had been pried open by two hands.

He saw two red eyes.

“Please spare me, Phantom! What do you want?” Ogoh cried out.

The Phantom leaned on his desk, and with a deep monotone voice said: “ **I WANT TO RACE**.”


	5. PART 5

“Thanks again for dropping me off dudes! I know that it was short notice and-”

“Hey, don't worry about it!” Danny Sexbang cut off Doctor Sung. “You sure you don't want us to stick around? Brian has a weird feeling about this place.”

Ninja Brian gestured to the warehouse they had landed in front of. It looked recently abandoned and had a huge hole in its roof. The turrets surrounding it were nonfunctional.

“Yeah I gotta admit, for a crime boss’ headquarters, this place doesn't look very sexy. I thought there’d be some alien strippers hanging around or something...” Danny sounded almost sad about that. Brian elbowed him in the side. “That and Brian says it looks like something just tore this place a new one.”

“Fellas, fellas...” Sung put his hands up reassuringly “I'm sure there's nothing up here! Maybe whoever runs the joint just wants to scare any noobs off. And besides, even if something is up, you two know I can protect myself!”

Brian pointed at Sung, and then pointed at his own eyes.

“Keep an eye out, got it.” Sung said to confirm he got the message.

“Alright Bri, let's let him have his race adventure. See ya later Sung! To the Cock-Pit!” Danny ran back into the ship.

Brian nodded at Sung, and then disappeared into a puff of smoke. Their ship lifted off and then thrusted into space.

Sung waved at the ship as it left, and then walked off to find the boss of the place.

He entered through the hole of the wall of the warehouse. Rubble littered the ground, and continued to sprinkle from the roof. The only light in the room came from the holes that led outside, even though it seemed like there were once functioning lights. In the corner of the room there was a large rubble pile with something on top of it. Upon closer inspection, Sung identified that it used to be a Wromite. It had a stab wound in its chest, and it's neck was crushed.

“Jeez, poor guy.” Sung pulled out his IPhone and spoke into it. “Doctor Sung’s Race Log Part 1: It is possible that Danny and Brian were correct about this place being spoopy. I will keep my wits about me as I venture further into this facility. Doctor Sung signing out.”

As Sung ventured further into the facility, the natural light disappeared, leaving him to walk the dark halls, lit only by his core. Around every corner it seemed, he would stumble into another mangled body, until he found found a steel door that had been pried open. Inside he found a visibly shaken figure behind a desk.

Sung poked his head in the room. “Hello, sir? Do you need any help with anything?”

The Vortgon pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sung. “L-listen, I have enough trouble recently without some idiot in a cone coming to bother me. I'm still the boss! I'm still respected! Get out while you still can!”

Sung perked up. “You're the boss! I've been looking for you! I want to sign up to race!”

The Vortgon lowered his gun. “You. Want to race?”

Sung started smiling. “Yeah it was the whole reason I came!”

“You got something to race with?”

Sung’s smile faltered. “I, uh... do not. You don't have any extra vehicles?”

The Vortgon leaned back in his chair, looking smug. “Of course I do! You think I'm some two-bit crime lord? I'm Ugoh, ruler of the Abxqe Races!” Then his smugness left his face. “Besides that, you don't want to race here anyways kid. Not this week.”

Sung was intrigued. “Why not?”

“We have a...” Ugoh looked for the right word. “new contestant, someone you don't want to mess with.”

Sung liked the idea of a challenge. “Who? I'm sure I can take them!”

"Hell, I don't even know. We've just been calling him ‘The Phantom’. He's the one that caused that mess out there. Walked in here and demanded to race. Been working on a car ever since.”

Sung was ecstatic. A phantom! “Ugoh, Sir, I am positive I can beat that Phantom!”

“Hell, if you could, I'd give you double the reward. Triple if he leaves after! But, uh, you don't exactly inspire confidence kid. What exactly do you have going for you?”

“Have you ever heard of The Device?”

Ugoh chuckled. “Yeah, that fairy tale? What about it?

Sung was beaming. “The Device is a miraculous object that is supply of limitless energy! Me and several of my best friends went out and found this fabled object! And it just so happens that I have the device with me right now!” Sung gestured at the core in his chest.

Ugoh was shocked. “That, that's The Device?”

“It sure is!”

Ugoh reached for his radio. “Hey boys, we have a new racer. Come here and escort...” He looked at Sung.

“Doctor Sung.” He did a small bow.

“Doctor Sung to the garage. Set up a vehicle and give him anything he wants. He says he can take care of our Phantom problem.”

Soon two Blurhines came to escort Sung to the garage. Sung was bouncing from joy. A chance to win the money, and dispense justice? It sounded too good to be true! Soon Sung got to work modifying his own vehicle to harness the energy from The Device.


	6. PART 6

Tap.

 

Tap.

 

Tap.

“hhhrnnng” Meouch didn't want to wake up. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

“aauuuuuuuuugh”

TapTapTapTapTapTap

“AwFragoffnnerd!” Meouch finally sat up in his bed. “God Phobos, what time is it?”

Phobos shrugged.

“Well what do you want?”

“ _ Where did you find the Abxqe flyer? _ ” Phobos signed. 

“The what?” Meouch asked.

“ _ The flyer Sung took _ .”

“It was... outside the hatch I think?” Meouch was exhausted. “Look man, I just want to go back to sleep and-”

TapTapTapTap

“Fine Jeez! What else?”

Phobos looked deathly calm. “ _ Have you seen seen Havve lately? _ ”

After a minute of pondering, Meouch said “Nah?”

Phobos was ever so slightly annoyed by this response. “ _ Where do you think he is Meouch?” _

“I dunno, in his room charging?”

“ _ I checked, he's not in the house. His charging station is also gone.” _

“Well, that makes no sense! Where'd else would he be?”

“ _ The ship is gone Meouch _ .”

“Yeah! ...and..?” Meouch was very tired.

“ _ Havve took the ship.” _

“Ooooooooh ok! Um, why’d he do that?”

Phobos was getting exasperated. “ _ So he could go to the Abxqe Races.” _

“Oh that makes sense now! Why’d he go to race though?”

Phobos paused for a second. “ _ That's the part I don't know. I was hoping you could shine some light on the situation.” _

“Well, you thought wrong my friend!” Meouch yawned. “But hey, Sung’s there right? I'm sure he could figure things out.”

“ _ Hopefully...” _

“Yeah so we have nothing to worry about! Now Phobos, buddy, would you kindly get out now? I was sleeping pretty well.”

Phobos nodded and walked out, dissatisfied with how their conversation went.


	7. PART 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IF YOU JUST SKIPPED HERE ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT HAVVE WAS ANGRY AND JOINED A RACE TO MURDER, SUNG JOINED FOR THE CASH PRIZE, AND UGOH IS THE CRIME BOSS RUNNING IT

Sung was pretty proud of himself. In the day he had to prepare, he had built an earth-esqe car to race with, of course with a few key differences. His car (which was lovingly named “The Goobinator) was equipped to handle the alien track, had minimal hovering ability, and could summon energy from The Device if he needed a boost. And he had painted it bright orange for luck! Besides his vehicle, Ugoh had arranged it for him to start in first place so he could hopefully beat that elusive phantom. He had wanted to talk with them to see why they were so... murdery, but they were either gone, or did not want to chat (An unfortunate Haknite had poked her head in his garage and had a wrench thrown and impaled in her leg). But surely this phantom would open up to them after the race, right?

Ugoh was thinking through his plan. Some idiot walked into his office with The Device, a source of limitless energy. With that, he could go kill that Phantom himself! Unfortunately for Ugoh, it was currently located inside of said idiots chest. Although if he has found The Device, he couldn't be that incompetent. And he had offered to get rid of The Phantom for double the race winnings. But as helpful as it would be to have The Phantom gone, it would be infinitely more valuable to have infinite energy. Either The Phantom would kill this Sung fool in the race, or Sung would win and be taken out after the race. It was a win-win situation really. Ugoh had already called in new mercenaries to make up for his recently deceased security team, and to form a strike team. Both of these problems would be taken care of in a matter of hours.

Havve was ready. He worked constantly for a week to create a vehicle that would eliminate any other racer on the track. He modeled it after himself, a killing machine that could eliminate any obstacle. It was a black, earth-esqe car that was lined with jagged metal to form spikes. Underneath were these blades that stabbed out and split, effectively attaching himself to another vehicle. But these were only if either someone was to fast (like that could happen), or if he wanted to give someone an especially bad day. His car was already fast and durable enough that it could destroy another vehicle by crashing into it. And that's what Havve planned to do, crash into every other racer, and if that didn't work, he could flip them or slam them into a wall. And then he would kill the boss, take the money, and pilot the ship back home. But for now, it was time to race.

A voice rang out across the track.

“It’s a beautiful evening here as we get ready to start the race! The drivers are at the line and it looks like we’re almost set.”

“That announcer sounds awfully familiar.” Sung thought. He sat in his cockpit and looked around. There was a variety of other alien vehicles, none of them like the other. Their were things that hovered, had wheels, had turbines, and one on stilts for some reason. Although, Sung saw all these in the garage, and was looking for the one he hadn't seen: The Phantom’s. 

Sung heard the announcer’s voice again.

“Racer's start your engines. Go!”

Sung pressed his foot to the pedal and took off. He easily maintained his position in first place, with second a good thirty feet behind him. He made the first turn, and-

KRRCCCH. 

A new car had burst from the wall behind him.

“What’s this? A mystery car has just entered the race and he’s coming from behind, like a bullet!”

Havve was quickly approaching last place. There was no turning back.

“And he’s caught them! That’s one hell of a driver!”

The vehicle in front of Havve was on four stilts, with the cockpit on top, and wheels at the bottom. It was thinner than his own vehicle. Havve sped up until...

KRCK!

He drove through the stilts, leaving the cockpit to crash and explode into the ground.

There was a driver to his left. Havve swerved and crumpled them against the wall.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing! In a shocking turn of events the mystery car seems to be picking off each racer one by one! I wouldn’t want to be out on that track tonight. This driver is out for blood!”

He had the next racer dead in his sights. Some moronic super-speedster who didn't even have a vehicle. Faintly, Havve heard the crowd cheering from him. They were roaring, calling for blood, begging for more. Then there was a sickening crunch as rubber met bone.

“Holy fuck he just ran that guy over...” Sung mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure how he wasn't expecting this, but every explosion he saw in his mirror caught him off guard. And after every one, The Phantom kept driving like nothing had happened.

Ugoh was on the edge of his seat. He was watching from the his own private booth, high above the race. The Phantom had already eliminated half of the other racers, but Sung had kept a decent lead this whole time. Hopefully they would take each other out but just in case, he had his extraction team ready.

“Ok this is fine your fine, ah jeez he's in third...” Sung was ever so slightly worried about the death car that was speeding up behind him. As The Phantom approached second, Sung remembered that he still had something left.

Havve crashed into the hovercraft in second and caused it to flip, and land upside down. All that was left was first place. He was then surprised as he saw first place roll down their window and flip him off, as the car began to emanate a blue glow. And then they sped up and lost Havve.

As Sung began to super charge his car, he decided to flip The Phantom off, cause they weren't going to catch him now. This was the first time Sung had powered something, besides himself, with The Device and it was working spectacularly. Sung quickly left The Phantom in the dust as he continued the race much more confident than before.

Havve was furious. This last racer wanted to do it the hard way. That was fine with him! He had a surprise too, and all he had to do was wait to get lapped. Havve began to slow down.

“We’re down to just two cars now! Like a man possessed, he’s murdered every other racer and seems to be zeroing in on first place!”

This was crazy! Sung just lapped The Phantom! But what if he was up to something?

“The remaining car is speeding down this straight away like he’s being chased by the devil himself!”

Just as Havve expected, first place had pulled in front of him to taunt him. What an idiot. Havve sped up and crashed into the back of the car. And then he activated the blade, connecting them both together. 

“Aw what the hell!” Sung yelled. The Phantom crashed into him. It was far from devastating, but reminded Sung not to just finish the race.

 

SRRING!

 

Sung looked behind him and in his car was a metal blade connecting him to The Phantom.

And then he started they began to speed up, making Sung go faster.

Havve had the pedal all the way down. It was the beginning of the straight, and if he continued at this speed, neither of them would make the next turn. But he would be able to take it.

It took Sung a second to realize what was happening, and he slammed on the brakes.

“In an incredible burst of speed the mystery driver has rammed the first place car from behind and seems to be pushing him forward! The lead racer is clearly slamming on the brakes, but the two of them show no signs of slowing down at all! There’s no way they can make this next turn at that speed! I can’t bare to watch!”

At the last second, Sung jumped out of the car.

At the last second, Havve saw Sung jump out the car.

 

BOOOOOM!

  
“Out of the flames comes the mystery driver. I don’t know how he survived that horrible crash, or where he’s going to next, but I can’t help thinking there’s something strangely familiar about those eyes...” 

The explosion was deafening, the biggest all night. After a second, Sung heard the tinkle of glass falling around him. Then he heard a voice behind him.

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”**

“Oh, I could ask you the same thing Mr. Phantom! What was your goal here? What was-” Sung turned around and saw the looming form robotic friend. “-wait, Havve? What's-”

A lazer whizzed by Sung’s head.

**“WE'LL TALK IN A MINUTE.”** Havve said, marching towards where the lazer came from. 

Through the flames, he could see five armored figures with lazer rifles drawn. He ran towards the closest one and threw him at another one. He went to punch another when a light-up high top connected with them instead.

“I don't really remember doing a lot of talking before Havve!” Sung said.

**“NOT THE TIME.”**

The guy who got thrown went to tackle Havve, but he was thrown away again.

“Aw, I think now is a great time!” Sung leg swept another attacker. “Considering you've never spoke before!”

**“DOCTOR, OUT THE WAY.”** Havve ran at Sung, who quickly sidestepped so Havve could tackle an armed attacker.

“Well...” Sung kicked the last one. “Do you know who these guys were at least?”

**“NO IDEA.”**

A new voice rang out across the track. “Ladies and Gentleman, these two currently have a bounty on their head! Whoever kills them gets the prize money!”

As soon as the message ended, the crowd in the stands began to flood into the track.

“Aw, Ugoh what the heck?”

**“CAN'T FIGHT THEM ALL. RUN.”**

Havve Hogan and Doctor Sung took off into the stadium surrounding the track.

“So, Havve, I think I know who those guys were!”

**“GO ON.”**

“I think the boss of this place, Ugoh, hired those guys.”

**“OK. I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM.”**

“No you won't! We gotta figure out how to leave first! Then maybe-”

**“OUR SHIP IS PARKED IN HANGER F. GO TO IT AND WAIT ABOVE THE TRACK. LAND ONCE YOU GET THE SIGNAL. I'LL BOARD THEN.”**

“Havve that's-”

**“GO.”**

“... fine.”

Sung and Havve diverged, Each on a different path.

Sung was able to lose most of the crowd on the way to the ship. Havve wasn't as fast and was tailed as he ran to Ugoh’s booth.

The doors swung open, and before Ugoh stood The Phantom.

Havve immediately turned around and secured the doors closed.

Ugoh was scared but not stupid. “What's your plan here Phantom? That crowd will break down the doors in minutes! And what then! You'll be killed!”

Havve ignored him and began searching for something.

Ugoh pulled out a sack. “Ah, looking for the prize are we? Well here it is! Now what!”

Havve saw the ship hovering outside the giant window overlooking the track.

**“YOU'RE AN IDIOT”** Havve grabbed the sack and turned towards the doors.

“You're the one who's moments from being beaten to death! All because you wanted the money!”

Havve rolled his neck.

“You're the idiot! Not me! I'm moments away from capturing The Device!”

Havve punched the door and it splintered. Hands began to reach through the other side.

“Oh please, they're my audience, they won't lay a hand on me!”

Havve turned around to face Ugoh. Havve did the closet thing he could to chuckle.

**“YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY THE PHANTOM.”**

As the crowd burst in, Havve ran at Ugoh and tackled him out the window.

The ship began to drop.

 

THUNK.

 

The ship's bay door open as Havve got up, considerably redder than he was a moment before. He ran towards the door, with a sack of winnings in one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE. THANKS FOR READING THIS! I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS A SOLID 6/10! I MIGHT GO BACK AND TOUCH THIS UP, BUT FOR MY FIRST WORK I THINK IT'S REAL GOOD!


End file.
